


Equivocal

by zoevarin



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoevarin/pseuds/zoevarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny wants sex at 2a.m. Mike disapproves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equivocal

Mike jerks awake when feeling an arm wraps around his waist. His instinct urges him to react immediately, but the soft and hot murmur stops him before he can muster an elbow blow.

"Mikey Mikey Mikey..." The man behind him breathes hotly into Mike's neck.

"Johnny? You just came back?" Mike nudges him a little, trying to get out of his embrace. Johnny smells like sand and gasoline and adrenaline, which is remotely disgusting and utterly sexy.

The clock on the night stand says 2, and Mike is already on his way drifting to sleep again.

"Yeah, just came back from a mission, ran after a bastard for three blocks...makes me high and horny." Johnny is gentleman enough to tip MIke off before inching his hand into his sport pants, the other hand works under the blond's neck and locks him in his chest, "And I want to fuck you."

"What, wait!" MIke struggles. He is not going to succumb this time. Letting an extraordinarily athletic agent puts a dick in him at 2a.m, that would make him dead to the world in the morning. A sleep-deprived, exhausted and grumpy agent is the most unwanted. He nabs Johnny's wrist, "Listen, I really don't feel like doing it." He slowly turns around to face the taller man :"But I can give you a hand job if you want."

-

The room is dark, but Mike can still discern Johnny's eye lashes and bright, bright eyes.

Johnny pouts :"You are a bad booty friend, the last ti-"

His complaint dies in his throat when Mike starts to touch him through the pants. Mike is not good at this, the FBI training didn't teach him to sexually terminate enemies, and he is mostly the receiving end in practice. But he is a quick learner, everyone knows that.

He pushes Johnny's boxer half off his thigh, stroking him more quickly. He can feel the dick in his hand getting harder and leaking a little. Johnny is panting sligtly above his head, a hand pressing against Mike's lower back, caressing. This feels intense, warm and almost...lovely.

Johnny is forced out a sharp laugher when Mike scratches the slit with his nails, teasing.

"Where did you learn this from, kid?" He whimpers.

"I don't know." Mike smirks and presses a sloppy kiss on Johnny's lips, "Maybe...Around?"

Mike can feel the hand presses more forcibly into his back and the dick gets inpossibly hard. He stops, reaches out and caresses Johnny's balls with his whole palm.

"Oh my." Johnny groans, the sound so embarrasing that he'll deny it until his dying day.

A few more strokes and he's there, coming hard and shuddering. Mike strokes him through it, mumbling unrecognizable words to his lips.

-

"Hey. Take off your pants and clean the mess." Mike orders while wiping his hand on Johnny's pants, more satisfied than the other man who just got an orgasm.

"Have I ever told you that you are a bad booty friend?" Johnny chuckles, taking off the ruined garment and tosses it onto the ground.

"Well.. how about letting you fuck me in the morning..." Mike ensconces himself against Johnny, leaning forward and licks a string on Johnny's neck, "Dos veces."

Johnny's breath got arrested for a second.

"That will do." He whispers, wraps his arm around Mike's shoulders and kisses his forehead.

"Good night, baby."


End file.
